


One Lone Candle

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Love can Ignite the Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Short, precious & accepting mama leia :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo - Ben? - begs Hux to come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lone Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is from my tumblr... a couple of days ago? idk, and I have a couple of other parts I think are ready I'll post in a moment. :P (accidental series continuation haha)  
> I have the ROTS novel saved on my computer so you know I'm just gonna go through that to find the sappy quotes to use as titles.

“I’m  _not_  going with you,” Hux was stubborn. He was in denial. He just wouldn’t listen.

It’s what frustrated Kylo – was he Ben again? – the most. Glaring at Hux, Kylo argued in a low whisper, “The Order will want us dead if they find out. The Resistance-,”

“Are you insane!?” Hux interrupted, also whispering, beyond contempt of what Kylo nearly suggested. “I will not be going to the Resistance! I don’t care if the Order executes people like us it’s because we’re wrong.”

“We’re not  _wrong_!” Kylo argued. Struggling to calm down, “I’m trying to save your life!”

“Well don’t,” Hux snapped. He turned away, but didn’t leave the room. Maybe he was torn what to do, just like Kylo had been for so long.

Until his mother. He could still hear her words after she sensed what he was feeling…

_Come home, Ben. And… and bring along your General. You’re both welcome, you’re always wanted back home._

“The battle’s starting, I need to go to the bridge,” Hux said, “let’s forget this ever happened.”

Kylo let out a slow breath, glad he had his mask on, so Hux wouldn’t have any idea what he was thinking.

When Hux headed to the door, he knew it would be now or never. Kylo grabbed hold of the General with the force.

“Kylo, what are you doing?” Hux could barely speak. Probably a good thing, because if he could he would’ve yelled out.  

Dragging Hux over to him, Kylo grabbed him around the torso, other hand going to his head. Hux fell unconscious in his arms, and he quickly lifted him into his arms.  

“Sorry General, you’re coming with me.”

***

He was able to get out somehow. Away from the First Order. Sure, he got some stares from passing Stormtroopers, but he did his best to avoid them.

He took his shuttle, which he would pilot himself. He couldn’t let anyone come with him after all. Following the presence of his mother – who was closer than it was to be safe – and went to her.

He came to her dressed as Kylo Ren. Carrying the Order’s most notorious General in his arms.

And Leia ran up to him. No hesitation, no fear. With tears still running down her face, she ran up and took his mask off for him, revealing the face of Ben Solo underneath, also crying.

“He wouldn’t come willingly,” Ben said.

She understood instantly. That Hux wouldn’t be easy to convert to becoming a member of the Resistance. It might even be impossible. But she did the best thing that anyone could do. She accepted him.

“Get him on  _The Falcon_ ,” Leia said, “we need to leave immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :D please leave a comment and/or kudos! <3


End file.
